


A Father and Son Hot Spring Getaway

by bud16



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boy's Changing Room, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Dining hall, Dinner, Exhaustion, Fainting, Family Dinner, Father/Son Incest, Getting Dress, Hand Job, Hokage, Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, Hot Spring, Incest, Journey, Konoha Hot Spring, Lunch, M/M, Milk, Naruto's Damaged Arm is Completely Healed, Ninjas - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Pinky promise, Relaxation, Sanua Sex, Sauna, Shower Sex, Sleep, Stripping, Underage Sex, Weekend Getaway, Work, bell - Freeform, blowjob, deaging, getaway, greetings, hot spring sex, hug, mission, showering together, snoring, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Naruto and Boruto Uzumaki would be feeling exhaust as it lead an unforgettable experience that they won't forget
Relationships: Boruto Uzumaki/Naruto Uzumaki
Kudos: 32





	A Father and Son Hot Spring Getaway

A Father & Son Hot Spring Getaway

It’s been a very busy week for Boruto & Naruto Uzumaki as Boruto would have a week’s worth of nonstop missions while Naruto is up to his neck in paperwork. It would be a Friday evening as Boruto & Naruto would arrive at their home at the same time feeling exhausted & extremely tired.

Boruto: Wow! You look awful.

Naruto: I could say the same thing about you.

Boruto: A whole week of nonstop missions. My body is truly aching.

Naruto: I hear you, son. I’m up to my neck in paperwork. It truly doesn’t stop.

Boruto: I know that we don’t see each other a lot, but could we please find a way to have a private father/son weekend.

Naruto: I’m with you on that, Boruto & I might have an idea of our perfect father/son weekend.

Boruto: Oh?

Naruto: Would you like to spend an entire weekend at a hot springs with me?

Boruto: Heck yeah!

Naruto: Good because we’re going to have the whole hot springs all to ourselves.

Boruto: You got to be kidding the whole hot springs with no one else around?

Naruto: Yeah.

Boruto: Can you really do that?

Naruto: I’m the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. I’m sure that I can get us a private quiet weekend at a hot springs.

Boruto: I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but you rock dad. I love you.

Boruto’s eyes widen as he suddenly realizes what he just said. Naruto’s eyes widen as well as he caught what his son said to him as he smiles at Boruto. Boruto chuckle as they both enter their home together as Naruto tells Hinata about him & Boruto having a father/son weekend getaway as she agrees with him. Naruto & Boruto would start packing up their things as they can’t wait to have a nice long quiet weekend together. After they finish packing their things, they would sit down with Hinata & Himawari as they all had dinner together as a family. Once everyone finished their meal, Boruto & Naruto decided to head to bed early since they have a long journey towards the hot springs. After changing into their pajamas, Boruto & Naruto would crawl into bed as they soon instantly fell asleep as they both got a good long night sleep. It would be dawn as it was Saturday as Hinata would wake up Boruto & Naruto. Both would feel a bit sleepy as they realize that they got a long way to get to the hot springs. Boruto & Naruto would put their backpacks on as they left the Hidden Leaf Village & travel at ninja speed to the hot springs.

Boruto: Hey dad.

Naruto: Yes Boruto.

Boruto: Where is this hot springs anywhere?

Naruto: Believe it or not, this hot spring that we’re going to isn’t just a normal hot spring.

Boruto: What do you mean?

Naruto: I would visit this hot spring a lot with Master Jiraya & one time with Lady Tsunade.

Boruto: Wait a minute! Are you talking about the 5th Hokage?

Naruto: Yup. That’s the one.

Boruto: Wow! That’s so cool.

Naruto: Soaking in those hot springs really did feel so good. I can’t believe that I’m going back there again, but this is just for a nice quiet weekend with you, Boruto.

Boruto: I’m so excited. What else you can tell me about this hot spring, dad?

Naruto: Well. Master Jiraya would do his own research.

Boruto: Huh? What do you mean? I’m confused.

Naruto: How should I put this nicely! He would want to watch the woman while I was relaxing.

Boruto: WHAT!?! That’s so not cool.

Naruto: Tell me about it. I would be embarrassed to be calling him my master at the time.

Boruto: Oh boy! I’m sorry that you had to go through with that, dad.

Naruto: It’s alright. In the end, he was a great teacher.

Boruto: I’m glad that I get to spend this experience with you just like you did with Master Jiraya, dad.

Naruto: Awe! That’s got to be the sweetest thing you ever said, Boruto.

Boruto: Hey! I’m just only speaking the truth. We hardly get to see each other & to be honest I’m kinda upset about that.

Naruto: Oh! I never knew. I wish you would’ve told me sooner, Boruto.

Boruto: Why?

Naruto: Because I feel like I failed you as a father.

Boruto would stop dead in his track as he was stunned by his father’s word. Naruto would look back as he rushes back towards his son.

Naruto: Boruto, why did you stop?

Boruto: I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I never wanted to hurt your feelings, dad.

Naruto: I know. How about we make a secret father/son pinky promise?

Boruto: That sounds lame, but I’m willing to listen.

Naruto: Once our father/son hot spring trip is over, I promise to try to spend more time with you & Himawari and less time at the office. How does that sound?

Boruto: That would be nice, how do I know that you won’t send one of your shadow clones to hang out with me & Himawari instead of you.

Naruto: Because, I’m going to let my shadow clones do the work, while I’m with my family.

Boruto: Wow! You really want to spend some time with us, huh?

Naruto: Of course I do. I want us to have some family time together.

Boruto: Alright. You convince me. Let’s pinky promise, but you ever go back on your word, I swear that I’ll make your life a true living hell. Is that clear?

Naruto: Crystal clear. I promise that I won’t break our pinky promise, but in return I want you to pinky promise that you won’t cause any more trouble, well not intentionally.

Boruto: I can live with that.

Boruto & Naruto would wrap their pinkies together as they shake their hand up & down as Naruto promises to spend more time with the family while Boruto promises to not to get into much trouble.

Naruto: You ready to continue?

Boruto: Oh yeah! How much further until we reach it?

Naruto: It shouldn’t be that long. I think we can make it before noon.

Boruto: Awesome.

Boruto & Naruto would continue their journey as they travel at a steady pace as they soon arrive at the Konoha Hot Springs.

Naruto: We’re here.

Boruto: Wow! This place is amazing.

Naruto: You ready to have some fun, Boruto?

Boruto: Absolutely!

Naruto: What are we waiting for!?! Let the father/son hot spring weekend fun begin.

Boruto couldn’t help but to smile as he can’t believe that he gets to have a whole weekend with his father. They both would enter the hot spring together as the people greet Naruto & Boruto with open arms. As they were checking in, the owner of Konoha Hot Springs would greet them.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Welcome back to our hot springs, Naruto.

Naruto: Thank you! It’s so good to be back here.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: I received your message & just letting you know that you & your son will have the entire place all to yourselves this entire weekend.

Boruto: For real!?!? Wow, dad! You’re truly the best. I love you.

Boruto caught himself as he heard what he just said as he felt himself blushing even redder. Naruto chuckle as he was happy what Boruto said.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: I’ve informed the staff to keep their distance away from you & your son since you wanted some quality time with your boy.

Naruto: Thank you very much. I’m truly grateful for what you’re doing. With me neck high in work & my son going on mission after mission, it can be very exhausting.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Say no more. Even the great Lord Hokage & his son deserve some time to relax & do nothing.

Boruto: Thank you for understanding us.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Please enjoy your stay here.

Boruto & Naruto: Thank you very much! We’re truly honored!

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Before you go, I do have something special to give you two.

Boruto: What is it?

The hot springs owner would hand Naruto a special silver bell.

Naruto: A bell?

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Don’t just a bell. This is our special VIP bell. Whenever you ring it, I’ll come to your aid & help you and your son with whatever you need.

Boruto: Wow! That’s so cool. I was wondering if we could have some of your finest cold milk to drink once my dad & I are done soaking in the hot springs.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Well of course. We’ll get you two the finest milk that the hot spring has to offer.

Boruto: I can’t wait. You ready to go, dad?

Naruto: Sure, Boruto. Thank you for the bell.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Make sure that you take it with you wherever you go.

Boruto: Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that he does.

Naruto: Hey!

The hot spring owner would go back to work as Naruto & Boruto would enter the boy’s changing room as they start stripping out of their clothes. Once they had removed every piece of clothing, they both turn around & saw each other naked for the first time in a long time.

Naruto: Hey Boruto.

Boruto: Yeah dad.

Naruto: Have I ever told you that you look awfully like me when I was a kid.

Boruto: You haven’t told me that.

Naruto: Well. You do. You’re almost an exact mirror image of me as a kid.

Boruto: Wow! Thanks, dad. I’m glad that I’m your son.

Naruto: Me too. You ready to soak all that stress out in those hot springs?

Boruto: You know it.

Naruto & Boruto would soon step outside as their eyes sparkle as they couldn’t believe that they got the whole hot spring all to themselves as Boruto would dip his toe into the water as he let out a loud pleasurable moan as he soon walk into the water as he submerges his body all the way down expect for his head. Naruto laugh as he slowly steps into the hot springs water as he let out a super load moan as he could feel the warmness of the springs hitting his body as he continues to walk into the hot springs. Once he’s in the water, Naruto would walk over towards some rocks as he lean his back against them as he let out a loud sigh of relief as he could feel all of his aches & pains slowly disappearing.

Naruto: Oh yeah! This is what I needed. You feel any better, Boruto?

Boruto would turn & look at his father to reply.

Boruto: Yeah! This feels amazing. I’m glad that you brought me here, dad. I never imagine that I would ever feel so relaxed.

Naruto: I know. I’m glad that we’re having this time together.

Boruto: Me too.

Naruto & Boruto would relax in the warm soothing hot springs as they could feel all of their stress & pains slowly disappearing. After spending hours in the warm water, Boruto’s stomach would suddenly starts growling as he felt his face blushing of embarrassment as Naruto laughs.

Boruto: Yeah! It isn’t funny.

Naruto: I know, but I use to be that hungry as well.

Boruto: Really?!?

Naruto: Oh yeah! There’s nothing wrong with that.

Boruto: I guess you’re right.

Naruto: I just had an idea.

Boruto: Oh!?!

Naruto: Would you like eat here while we’re still in the hot springs?

Boruto: Yeah! I think it’s time to use that VIP bell that the owner gave you, dad.

Naruto: I think you’re right.

Boruto: Where is the bell?

Naruto: I believe it’s with our towels.

Boruto: Could I ring it?

Naruto: Go ahead.

Boruto smile as he swam his way towards the edge of the hot springs as he arrives at their towels as he saw the VIP bell. Boruto would grab the handle as he rang the bell 3 times. After the bell rang the 3rd time, the owner would soon appear right in front of Boruto.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Yes?

Naruto: We were wondering if you bring us some food. We’re getting kinda hungry.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Well of course!

The hot springs owner would snap as his finger as the servers would suddenly appear in front of them in a flash with a huge spread of food. Boruto’s eyes widen & sparkle as he couldn’t believe how fast their food arrives while Naruto couldn’t believe how much food that they’re offering him & his son. Naruto would walk towards his son as he lay on his stomach as well as the both of them took their time to eat. Once they both felt their stomachs full they both burp super loudly as they both blush of embarrassment as they quickly laughed it off.

Boruto: Wow! That was delicious.

Naruto: I have to agree.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: You boys all done?

Boruto: Yeah! We’re stuffed.

Naruto: I couldn’t eat another bite if I wanted to.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: We’re honor to you both.

Boruto: I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to relax some more before I’m getting out.

Naruto: Me too. Thank you again for the wonderful food.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Don’t mention it. Have fun you two!

The owner would disappear as Naruto & Boruto went back to relaxing their sore achy bodies. After spending another 3 hours in the spring, they both felt their bodies getting wrinkling as they both slowly exit out of the warm hot water as they let out a loud pleasurable moan sigh of relief.

Naruto: Wow! That felt so good.

Boruto: I know. I feel like a brand new person.

Naruto: Me too. Let’s go to our bedroom & rest. I’m feeling tired after soaking in that warm hot spring.

Boruto: Okay, dad.

Naruto & Boruto would go back inside as they make their way towards their bedroom. Once got there, Boruto’s eyes sparkle as he saw icy cold bottles of milk on a nightstand as he rushes right over towards them.

Boruto: Wow! I can’t believe that he actually brought us our ice cold milk, dad.

Naruto: Cool. I am a bit thirsty.

Boruto: Oh! I didn’t notice it until now. The owner put our names on some of the bottles.

Naruto: Really?!? I wonder why?

Boruto: Beats me, but at least you got something cold to drink after sitting in that wonderful hot spring.

Boruto would hand Naruto his bottle as they both tap their bottles together & chug down their icy cold drink in one go. After drinking the wonderful delicious hot springs milk, they both let out a loud sigh of relief as they both soon let out a loud yawn as they both felt very sleepy.

Naruto: I don’t know about you, Boruto, but I’m going to go & get some sleep.

Boruto: Same here.

Naruto & Boruto would hop onto their own beds as they snuggle up tightly as they both softly go to sleep. The pair would sleep very soundly throughout the day. Once evening has arrived, Boruto would be the first one to wake up as he let out a huge yawn as he rubs the tiredness out of his eyes as he slowly hops off of his bed as he walks over towards his father’s bed. Once he got himself fully awoken, Boruto’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.

Boruto: Umm…Dad!?!

Naruto would snore very loudly as he continues to sleep. Boruto didn’t want to do it, but he would leap right into the air as he crashes down right onto Naruto’s stomach. Naruto instantly woke up as he felt the sharp pain of Boruto’s entire body weight against his stomach. Boruto quickly hop off of his father’s stomach as Naruto tries to recover.

Naruto: What the heck, Boruto! Why did you have to jump on me?

Boruto: You might want to look at your arm for a moment.

Naruto: What do you…

Naruto would take a closer look as he was completely shock as his damaged left arm is now completely healed.

Boruto: I know that you had a damaged arm, but how in the world did it heal itself.

Naruto: I don’t know.

Boruto: I have a funny feeling that the hot springs owner guy knows what’s going on here.

Naruto: You think so?

Boruto: There’s only one way to find out for sure.

Boruto would see the VIP bell as he rang it viciously as the hot springs owner appears right behind him.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Could you please not violently ring our VIP bell.

Boruto jumped into the air as he was spooked & was about land on Naruto’s stomach again, but thankfully Naruto removed out of the way in time as Boruto lands on his father’s bed.

Naruto: Thank you for coming. We have a serious problem.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: What do you mean?

Boruto: Look at his arm. It used to be badly damaged & bandaged up, but now…

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Oh! There’s an easy explanation for that.

Naruto: There is?

Boruto: What is it?

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: We put something special in your father’s icy cold milk to help fully heal his injured left arm.

Boruto: You did WHAT!?!

Naruto: Wow! Thank you very much. You don’t know how much, I miss having my left arm although having a bandaged left arm was okay.

Boruto: You can’t be serious. What would Himawari & mom think!

Naruto: There’s no point in worrying about it, Boruto. And I thought we came here to distress.

Boruto: Yeah! You’re right, but I can’t help to wonder what mom will think once she sees you with your arm now completely healed.

Naruto: I don’t know, but I can imagine what her reaction will be.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Is there anything else that I could help you with?

Naruto: I’m good. How about you, Boruto?

Boruto: I guess I’m fine.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Excellent! Remember to ring the bell if you need anything & please don’t ring it so violently.

Naruto: Don’t worry, we won’t.

The hot springs owner soon disappears as Naruto & Boruto would put their hot springs robes on as they walk around the hot springs inn together as Boruto couldn’t believe how big the place was. The sun would begin to set as Naruto & Boruto would arrive at the dining hall. The hot springs owner would be there as he escorted the pair to the VIP table as the servers would serve them special VIP food as Boruto’s eyes sparkle as his mouth begin to water as he never seen such luxurious food before. Naruto & Boruto thanks the hot spring for the wonderful food as they begin chowing down. Once they were finished, they were stuffed as they both let out a loud yawn as they were feeling very sleeping. Naruto & Boruto would exit the dining hall as they made it back to their suite as they were two more bottles of icy cold milk with their names on them. Boruto was skeptical about it, but Naruto would grab his bottle as he chug it down.

Boruto: DAD!!!

Naruto: What?!?

Boruto: Remember what happen last time.

Naruto: I doubt they’ll do anything to me again.

Boruto: I don’t know.

Naruto: There’s no point in worry about it, Boruto.

Boruto: Okay. Well, good night.

Naruto: Good night, son. We got one more exciting day to spend together.

Boruto: Yeah! I’m glad that we’re bonding.

Naruto: Same here.

Naruto & Boruto would hop into their own beds as they quiet go to sleep. As the morning sun rose, it would be Sunday as Boruto would be the first one to wake up as he let out a super big yawn as he stretch his entire body. Once he finally woke up, Boruto would hop out of his bed as he quietly sneak up on his father. Once he reached his father’s bed, Boruto would pull the covers down as he was shocked to find that his father had transformed back into a kid. Boruto felt lightheaded as he passes out onto the floor causing Naruto to wake up. Naruto would let out a big yawn as he would stretch his body, but once he got his eyes open Naruto was shock to see that his arms are much shorter as he quickly hop out of bed as he rush towards a mirror. Once he found he & saw his reflection, Naruto’s eyes widen in absolute pure shock as he couldn’t believe that he was turned back into a kid just like his son. Naruto would remember Boruto as he rush back to see his son fainted on the floor as Naruto grabbed the silver bell & ranged it once as the Konoha Hot Springs Owner appear.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Yes?!?

Naruto: Would you mind explaining why I’m a kid again?!?

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Oh! That’s easy. We figured that you & your son would want an unforgettable experience on your final day.

Naruto: Well this is an unforgettable experience. Is this permit?

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Of course not. Once you go back to sleep tonight, you’ll magically turn back into your adult self again.

Naruto: So, I’m a kid for a whole day?!?

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: That’s correct.

Naruto: Well, today is going to be an interesting unique day.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Anything else?

Naruto: Yeah! Could you please wake up my son & explain everything to him.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner would walk over to Boruto as he would wake up the Hokage’s son. Boruto’s eyes pop wide open as he quickly lean up from the floor as he soon remember what he had saw as he soon stare at the Konoha Hot Springs Owner as he grabs a hold of him

Boruto: YOU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER!?!?

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: If you let me go, I’ll explain everything as per order by your father.

Boruto would release the owner as he explains everything to him. Boruto’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that he’s going to bond with his father as a kid for a whole day.

Boruto: I can’t believe that this is happening.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: We’re sorry if we upset you. Now if you excuse me, I have to go & make sure that everything is okay.

Boruto: Hold on! Where is my father now?

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: He said that he needed to go clear his head as he went to go get something to eat.

Boruto: Okay. Thank you

The Konoha Hot Springs Owner soon disappear as Boruto would shake his head in disbelief as he soon got back up onto his feet as he would search around for his father. Boruto would enter the dining hall as he saw his father sitting the VIP table as he’s still in shock to see his father as a kid. Boruto would take slow deep breaths as he calm himself down as he make his way over towards his dad. As he walk closer towards his father, Boruto felt himself shaking as he can’t calm himself down as he can’t get over the face that his father became a kid. Once he arrived, Boruto would be trembling as he looks at his father as Naruto would stare back at his son.

Naruto: Hey Boruto! How are you feeling?

Boruto: I’m alright. I should be asking you that.

Naruto: I’m feeling fine.

Boruto: I told you don’t to drink that milk last night.

Naruto: I know & I really hate saying this, but you were right.

Boruto: It’s fine.

Naruto: This is our last day at the hot spring, so let’s make this an unforgettable experience.

Boruto: Okay, but it feels weird to have an unforgettable last day with you being a kid.

Naruto: I think I know how we can truly make it an unforgettable experience.

Boruto: How so?

Naruto: Let’s head back to our room & I’ll show you.

Boruto: Okay.

Naruto: But first you should get something to eat, so you won’t go starving all day.

Boruto’s stomach would growl as it would agree with Naruto. Boruto’s eyes widen as he felt embarrassed as his face quickly turn bright red as he sat next to his father as he would eat breakfast as well. Once they both got their stomachs full, they both would exit the dining hall as they made it back to their bedroom. Once inside, Naruto quickly closes the door behind them as he doesn’t want anyone entering. Boruto would hear the door lock as he wonder what his father is up. As Naruto would back his way back to his son, they both would stare deeply into each other’s eyes as Naruto made the first move as he lean in & slowly press his lips against his son. Boruto’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that his father is kissing, but the touch of his father’s warm soft lips made him lose all focus as he would kiss right back. They both would hug each other as they truly can’t get enough of one another as they soon slip their tongues inside each other’s mouth as their tongues would intertwine with each other causing them both to start moaning. Boruto is still in shock as he couldn’t believe that he’s making out with his father as a kid as it causes his penis to grow & ooze a tiny bit of pre-cum. Naruto gasp into Boruto’s mouth as he too felt his own penis growing with excitement as it also would ooze a tiny bit of pre-cum as well. Naruto & Boruto would pull their lips apart as their tongues would stick out of their mouths as their faces would be bright red as they could steam out of their mouths.

Boruto: Wow dad! I didn’t know that you meant this unforgettable experience.

Naruto: I figured why not have some sexual fun with you while I’m a kid for a day.

Boruto: I say let’s do it.

Naruto: Excellent! Let’s hop onto my bed, remove our robes & get down to business, shall we?

Boruto: Whatever you say, dad.

Naruto smile as he & Boruto would hop onto his bed as they then remove their robes and toss them onto the floor as they both were naked in front of each other as they could see each other’s horny penis. Boruto would giggled a little as he couldn’t believe that he’s staring at his father child size penis as it made his own twitch. Naruto’s eyes widen as he was shock to see his son’s penis twitching as he felt his own twitching as well.

Naruto: Wow Boruto! I can’t believe that I’m going to say this, but you look absolutely hot & adorable when you’re horny.

Boruto gasp as he felt his face turning bright red as he didn’t expect his father to say anything like that.

Boruto: Well, if we’re being honest I kinda think that you look amazingly hot as well dad.

Naruto: Really?!?

Boruto: Yeah. Your body is almost like mine.

Naruto: I know. I don’t know about you, but I can handle this anymore. I’m ready for some hot action.

Boruto: I’m feeling the same way as well, dad.

Naruto: Since we’re on my bed, is it alright if we do a 69 with me being on top.

Boruto: Sure. Let’s get ourselves comfortable and have a truly unforgettable last day at this weird hot spring.

Naruto nodded his head as he & Boruto would move themselves around Boruto would lay flat on his back as he rest his head on his father’s soft fluffy comfortable pillow as Naruto would position himself onto of his son while facing the opposite direction. Naruto & Boruto’s eyes widen as they stare at each other’s penis as they both felt their hearts beating super fast as they both slowly lean forward & grab the tip of each other’s penis with their lips. Once their lips made contact, they both felt their bodies shiver as they couldn’t believe how wonderful the other tasted as they both slowly suck the rest of each other’s penis into their mouths as they begin sucking & slurping away at each other. Naruto & Boruto couldn’t help themselves as they had to moan in pleasure as they couldn’t believe how awesome the other tasted as they made sure that suck each other’s penis with all of their might. As they both continue sucking each other, Naruto wonder what Himawari & Hinata are doing while Boruto wonders what his friends are doing as they both soon release their pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Boruto & Naruto eyes widen as they could taste each other’s pre-cum as they tighten their lips and continue sucking each other with all of their might. Both boys were surprise to feel how determine the other is as they both sucking and slurping away at each other until they both erupted at the same time as they both felt each other’s white hot gooey cum entering their mouths as they start swallowing each other’s load. Naruto and Boruto were surprise to feel how warm and sweet each other load tasted. Once they both got done swallowing each other’s load, they slowly pulls their lips off of each other’s penis as they both let out a loud gasp as they couldn’t believe how fun it was to suck each other off.

Naruto: Wow Boruto! You tasted warm and sweet.

Boruto: The same could be said about you, dad.

Naruto: Ready to take it to the next level?

Boruto: You know it.

Naruto: Let’s take it to the hot springs.

Boruto: Okay.

Naruto and Boruto would hop off of Naruto’s bed as they both make their way towards the hot spring. Once there, Naruto and Boruto would step foot into the warm hot springs water as they both let out a loud pleasing moan as they felt themselves relaxing due to the warmness. As they step deeper into the hot springs water, they felt their bodies submerge as they felt relax.

Boruto: Man! I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.

Naruto: Me either. It feels so good.

Boruto: Oh! I just remember what we were supposed to do.

Naruto: Me too.

Boruto and Naruto would move themselves around as Boruto would press his back against a big warm rock as his father would swim towards him. Both would stare at each other as they smile.

Boruto: Are you ready to do this, dad?

Naruto: Yup!

Boruto would place his hands onto his father’s butt cheeks as he pulls his father closer. Naruto gasp as he felt himself much closer to his son then before as Boruto spread his father’s butt cheeks apart exposing his anus. Naruto gasp as his eyes widen as he felt his anus exposed as he begins shaking. Boruto smirk as he quickly aligns the tip of his penis against his father’s anus. Naruto whimper as he felt the head of Boruto’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Boruto: You alright, dad?

Naruto: I’m fine just surprise to feel the tip of your penis rubbing against my anus.

Boruto: It feels weird that I’m about to pound my dad.

Naruto: I know how you feel, but it’s also exciting as well.

Boruto: Yeah. I can’t wait to pound you.

Naruto: Remember to go easy on me since I’m still getting use to being a kid again.

Boruto: Okay, you ready?

Naruto nodded his head yes as Boruto begins thrusting himself into his father. Naruto whimper as he could feel the head of Boruto’s penis pushing against his anus. Boruto snicker as he continues to thrust himself forward as he soon felt the head of his penis pushing right through his father’s anus as it slowly slides right inside of him. Naruto whimper as he felt his son entering him as he would shake.

Boruto: You okay, dad?

Naruto: I’m fine. Please continue.

Boruto nodded his head as he continues thrusting himself into his father. Naruto would wrap his arms around Boruto’s neck as he stare at his son’s cute adorable face while letting out some whimpers. Boruto giggled as he found his father’s whimpers cute as he continues pounding him. Naruto couldn’t believe Boruto as he lunge himself forward as their lips smack against each other. Boruto’s eyes widen as he was totally caught off guard as he felt his father’s warm soft lips against his as they both slowly start making out with each other. Naruto happily moan into his son’s mouth as he felt Boruto’s penis moving a lot deeper inside of him until Naruto gasp into Boruto’s mouth as he felt the tip of his son’s penis hitting against his sweet spot as his whole body begins shivering. Boruto was shock to feel his father shaking as he continues pounding him. Naruto kept trembling as he couldn’t believe that his son had found his sweet spot so soon. Boruto gasps into Naruto’s mouth as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of him. Naruto gasp into Boruto’s mouth as he felt his son’s pre-cum entering inside of him as his insides quickly become tense as they squeeze Boruto’s penis very tightly while his anus would close his entrance with Boruto’s penis still inside. Boruto gasp into his father’s mouth as he was surprise to feel how tight his father’s insides are squeezing his penis as he still continues to pound him. Naruto and Boruto felt themselves getting hot as the hotness would be too much for Boruto as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside his father’s mouth as he viciously squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Naruto. Naruto’s eyes widen as he felt shot after shot of Boruto’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it causes him to fire his white hot gooey cum straight onto Boruto’s chest and stomach. Boruto gasp into his father’s mouth as he was surprise to feel his father’s piping hot boy milk on his body as it causes him to release a few extra rounds into Naruto. Once they both got done unloading their loads, Naruto and Boruto slowly pull their lips away from each other as Boruto gently pulls his penis out of his father. Naruto gasp as he no longer felt his son’s penis inside of him, but he felt his anus gapping open as the warm hot springs water enters and cleans his insides causing Boruto’s hot load to instantly dissolve.

Naruto: Wow Boruto! I didn’t know that you can cum that much.

Boruto: Well, you got me really excited.

Naruto: I have to say that I’m truly impressed.

Boruto: Thanks, dad.

Naruto: You ready to experience it yourself?

Boruto: Yup.

Naruto: Good! Let’s change position, so I pound that cute hole of yours.

Boruto smile as he nodded his head as he would remove his hands off of his father’s butt cheeks as Naruto would remove his arms from his son’s neck. Once he felt himself free, Naruto would slowly back away as Boruto continues to lean himself back against the warm rock. Naruto smirk as he had an idea as he moved himself back towards his son as he use his arms to lift his son up and spread his legs wide open which also causes Boruto’s anus to be expose as well. Boruto gasp as he couldn’t believe what’s happening as he looks directly into his father’s eyes.

Boruto: Hey dad! Why are you spreading me wide open while I’m relaxing?

Naruto: You were already in position, so I thought I would please you while you’re relaxing against the warm rock behind you.

Boruto: Oh! Okay.

Naruto: Shall I continue?

Boruto: Yeah!

Naruto quickly align the tip of his penis against Boruto’s anus. Boruto gasp as he felt the warm head of his father’s penis rubbing against his anus as it gave him chills. Naruto felt his son shaking as he let Boruto get use to the feeling. Once Boruto was calmed down, Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting himself into his son. Boruto whimper as he felt his anus being shoved on by the tip of his father’s penis. Naruto continues to shove himself forward as he soon felt the tip of his penis slowly slipping right through Boruto’s anus as it enters his son. Boruto gasped deeply as his eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that his father is inside of him as he continues to stare at his father.

Naruto: You okay, Boruto?

Boruto: I’m fine can’t believe that you’re inside of me.

Naruto: I know. It feels amazing to be inside my own son.

Boruto: You might wanna start thrusting before I become too tense. I don’t want you to cum so early.

Naruto: Okay! Prepare yourself, son. I’ll make sure that you won’t ever forget this experience.

Boruto nodded his head as he soon felt his father’s penis moving inside of him as he couldn’t help himself as he let out a very loud pleasurable moan. Naruto smile as he was happy to hear Boruto moaning with happiness as he continues to thrust himself to please his son. Boruto continues to moan as he felt his father’s penis moving deeper and deeper with each thrust as. Naruto continues his steady pace as he stares straight at his son. Naruto felt his heart beating super fast as he lean forward and plants his lips against his son’s while continuing to pound him. Boruto’s eyes widen as he was surprise to feel his father’s warm soft lips as he too felt his heart beating super fast as they both start kissing each other. Naruto was surprise that his son would go through with this as he decided to take it up a notch as he slowly opens up his mouth and insert his tongue inside his son’s mouth. Boruto’s eyes widen as he let out a deep surprising gasp into his father’s mouth as he was stun to feel his father’s tongue inside his mouth as he decided to do the same. Naruto gasp as he felt his son’s tongue inside his mouth as their tongues being to intertwine with each other as he continues to pound his son. Naruto and Boruto would feel themselves getting hot as Naruto felt himself leaking his pre-cum inside his son. Boruto’s eyes widen as he felt something sticky entering inside of me as he quickly realize that it was his father’s pre-cum. As Naruto continues on thrust, Boruto whimper into his father’s mouth as he felt his body tensing up and insides quickly put the squeeze on Naruto’s penis as his anus would also seal his entrance shut with his father’s penis still inside. Naruto gasp into his son’s mouth as he felt Boruto tensing up as he ignores the pain and continues to pound him. Naruto and Boruto soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as the heat between them continues to rise. Boruto soon gasp in shock into his father’s mouth as he felt the tip of his father’s penis hitting his sweet spot as his whole body begins to shake. Naruto felt his son trembling as he continues to push through, but Boruto’s insides continue to squeeze his penis very tight as it soon squeezed enough to make Naruto moan on the top of his lungs inside his son’s mouth as he deeply fires his white hot gooey cum inside his son. Boruto gasp into his father’s mouth as he felt shot after shot of piping hot boy milk entering inside of him as it forces to him to moan on the top of his lungs inside his father’s as he releases his white hot gooey cum straight onto his father’s chest. Naruto gasp as he felt his son’s steamy hot boy milk on his chest as causes him to squirt a few more extra rounds into his son. Once they both got done unloading their loads, Naruto and Boruto slowly pull their tongues back into their mouths as they softly pull their lips apart as they stare deeply into each other’s eyes as Naruto slowly pulls his penis out of his son. Boruto gasp as he longer felt his father’s penis inside, but with his anus gapping open he soon felt the warm hot springs water entering inside of him as it would help clean his insides and wash away his father’s boy milk as it dissolves inside of him.

Boruto: Wow dad! I didn’t know that you can be that romantic.

Naruto: Well, I was doing it for you.

Boruto: Awe! Thank you.

Naruto: You’re welcome, son.

Boruto: I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to exit the hot spring.

Naruto: Me too. How about we hit the sauna next!

Boruto: Sounds good.

Naruto and Boruto would scoot themselves out of the hot spring as they head back inside and make their way towards the sauna. As Naruto soon the sauna room, he and Boruto would enter as Naruto puts a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door. Once the door was shut, Naruto would sit down on the bench right next to his son as Boruto uses a ladle to scoop up some water as he then pours it over some hot rocks causing the steam. Both Naruto and Boruto let out a pleasing gasp as the steam help them relax.

Naruto: This feels nice.

Boruto: You got that right.

Naruto: How about we give each other a hand.

Boruto: Okay.

Naruto and Boruto would grab a hold of each other’s penis as they both gasp as they both were shock by how powerful the other’s grip is as it sends a jolt running their bodies. They both would start off slowly as they gently move their hands up and down sending a small pleasure through their bodies.

Naruto: This truly feels weird.

Boruto: You can say that again. I can’t believe that giving my father a handjob to his child size penis.

Naruto: HEY! We’re both the same size.

Boruto: I know that, but it somehow feels good doing this with you.

Naruto: I know what you mean.

Boruto: Let’s speed it up a bit.

Naruto: Not too fast. We don’t want to cum early, so let’s enjoy our time with this.

Boruto: Sure thing, dad.

Naruto and Boruto would stroke each other a bit faster as the pleasure caused them to shiver. Boruto would use his other free hand to use the ladle and scoop up some more water as he pours it over the hot rocks causing more steam. Naruto and Boruto moan in sync with each other as they slowly felt themselves growing closer to each other as they soon start oozing pre-cum from their penises.

Naruto: Hey Boruto!

Boruto: Yeah dad.

Naruto: We’re starting to leak.

Boruto: Looks like this sauna is truly doing the trick. I’m feeling very relax.

Naruto: Me too. Let’s stroke a bit faster.

Boruto: Sure thing, dad.

Naruto and Boruto would stroke each other a bit faster as they felt themselves oozing more pre-cum as they made each other’s hand sticky. Both boys would feel their hand getting sticky, but would also make their movement move a lot fast which sends a lot of pleasurable feeling throughout their bodies. Naruto and Boruto continue jerking each other as more and more pre-cum kept oozing out of their penises until the excitement would be too much as both boys moan on the top of their bodies as their penises twitch in each other’s hand as they squirt their white hot gooey cum all over their chest and stomachs. Once they both got done unloading their steamy hot cum, Naruto and Boruto would slowly let go of each other’s penis as they felt how sticky their hands are.

Boruto: That was awesome!

Naruto: I have to agree with you, son. It felt good to jerk each other off while relaxing in a sauna.

Boruto: I don’t know about you, but I say we take a nice long hot shower together.

Naruto: Sounds good.

Naruto and Boruto would exit the sauna as Naruto would remove the sign from the door as they both would head back to their head as they make their way into the bathroom. Once there, they both would step into the shower together as Naruto walked over and turn the shower water as he then quickly adjust the water setting as the water was warm enough for the both of them. Naruto and Boruto would take turns standing underneath the showerhead washing themselves and their bodies. While Naruto was washing up, Boruto would have an idea.

Boruto: Hey dad!

Naruto: Yeah son.

Boruto: Before we go eat, how about we have one more fun time.

Naruto: Sure. Why don’t you start it!

Boruto: Sure thing, dad.

Boruto would position himself right behind his father. Naruto gasp as he was surprise to feel his son horny again so quickly. Boruto quickly align the tip of his penis right at his father’s anus as he slowly thrust himself forward as he felt his penis easily slipping right through Naruto’s anus as it enters his father once again. Naruto gasped in shock as he was surprise to feel his son’s penis back inside so quickly. Boruto would wrap his hands around his father’s chest as his finger would find their way around Naruto’s nipples. Naruto gasp again as he felt Boruto’s warm fingers near his nipples as he knew what was going to happen. Boruto would tease his father’s nipples as they slowly grew as they start coming out of his chest as Boruto would grab a hold of them and start pinching them. Naruto gasped in shock as he felt his nipples being pinched by his son as he soon felt Boruto thrusting. Naruto’s mind would be completely lost as he tries to understand that his son is pinching his nipples while also pounding him as well. Naruto soon felt his penis growing as he became horny as well. Boruto continues to pound his father as Naruto’s nipples became sensitive. Boruto whimper as he leaks his pre-cum inside his father. Naruto would feel his son’s pre-cum entering his body as he begins to shake while his insides quickly latch onto his son’s penis. Boruto gasp as he felt his father’s insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he still continues to pound him. Naruto continues to shake as he felt his nipples becoming hard while his penis begins dripping pre-cum. Boruto kept on pounding until he couldn’t bare his father’s warm hot insides squeezing on his penis as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs and squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside his father. Naruto’s eyes widen as he let out a gasp as he felt shot after shot of Boruto’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it causes him to shake and release his own white hot gooey cum. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Boruto slowly remove his fingers away from his father’s hardening nipples as he softly pull his penis out of his father’s anus. Naruto gasp as he no longer felt his son’s warm soft penis inside of him, but quickly moan very loudly as he felt his son’s piping hot boy milk oozing out of him as his anus is wide open & quickly leak out and starts dripping down onto the shower floor as the warm water would wash Boruto’s steamy load away.

Naruto: Wow Boruto! That was the best pounding yet. You truly know to please me.

Boruto: Thanks dad. You ready to pound me?

Naruto: Actually, let’s hold off on that for now.

Boruto: But you don’t have a lot of time left before you transform back into your adult self.

Naruto: I know & that’s why I want to do it after we get something to eat. We haven’t eaten anything all day besides each other’s cum.

Boruto: Okay.

Naruto would walk over towards the knobs as he turn the shower water off as he and Boruto would exit the shower as they grab some towels to dry their wet bodies off. They both would help each other dry off quickly, so they can go get something to eat as their stomachs were growling like crazy. Once they both felt dry they exit their room as they made their way towards the dining room as they scoop up their favorite food and sit at the VIP table and slowly enjoy their meal. Once they got their stomachs full, they both would head back to their room as the sun would completely set.

Boruto: Man! Dinner was delicious.

Naruto: I have to agree. Their food was good, but your mom’s cooking is truly the best.

Boruto: Agree.

Naruto: You ready for your unforgettable experience, Boruto?

Boruto: I sure am dad.

Naruto: Good! Let’s do it on your bed, so we can make it extra special.

Boruto: Okay.

Naruto and Boruto would make their way towards Boruto’s bed. As they both hop on, Boruto would be shaking with nervousness as he wonders what kind of plan his father has in store.

Naruto: Okay, Boruto. You can get yourself comfortable by laying flat on his back and your head on your pillow while I suck and slurp your cute hot delicious penis into my mouth.

Boruto: Sure thing dad.

Boruto obeyed his father as he got his comfortable as he rest his head on his nice soft comfy pillow as he felt his penis pointing straight up as he was excited. Naruto shook his head as he got himself onto his hands and knees onto his son’s bed as his face was inches away from his son’s horny penis. Naruto felt his heart beating super as he close his eyes & inhale and exhale through his nose as he finally calmed himself down. Naruto slowly lean forward he uses his lips to latch onto the head of his son’s penis. Boruto gasp as he felt the warm soft lips of his father latching onto his penis as it gave him goosebumps. Naruto shiver as he enjoyed the sweet taste of Boruto’s penis inside his mouth as slowly suck the rest of it and begin bobbing his head up and down while making loud sucking and slurping noises. Boruto happily moans as he would feel his father’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Naruto loved the sweet taste of his son’s penis as he happily moans and continues to suck more and more into his mouth. Boruto felt himself shivering as he starts oozing his pre-cum inside his father’s mouth. Naruto’s eyes widen as he tasted Boruto’s pre-cum entering his body as he moved his body around while keeping his son’s penis inside his mouth.

Boruto: What are you doing, dad?

Naruto would slowly pull his lips off of his son’s penis as he would answer his son’s question.

Naruto: I’m adjusting myself, so we can do a 69 together.

Boruto: Really? But I’m already oozing pre-cum.

Naruto: It’s alright. You can help get my penis nice and wet plus you might get a massive load inside before I change back.

Boruto: Let’s do it.

Naruto: That’s my boy.

Naruto quickly devours Boruto’s penis back into his mouth as he continues to suck and slurp away at Boruto’s penis. Boruto felt his heart racing as he uses his lips to latch onto his father’s penis. Naruto shivered as he felt Boruto’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis. Boruto remained calm as he slowly suck the rest of his father’s penis into his mouth as they both start bobbing their head in sync with each other. Once they both found their rhythm, Naruto and Boruto couldn’t believe how wonder the other tasted as they continue to suck more and more of each other. Boruto continues to leak more and more pre-cum inside his father’s mouth as they both start to feel hot as Boruto tries to withstand the heat, but it overwhelmed him as he tremble and squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside his mouth. Naruto’s eyes widen as he felt his son’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts drinks while felt himself oozing his pre-cum inside his mouth. Naruto quickly lifted his hips up as he pulls his penis out of his son’s mouth. Boruto gasp as he felt his father pulling his penis out of his mouth. Once Naruto got done drinking Boruto’s boy milk, he slowly pulls his lips off of his son’s penis as Boruto let out a sigh of relief.

Naruto: How are you feeling, son?

Boruto: I’m feeling fine.

Naruto: That’s good. I hope you’re ready because I won’t be holding back.

Boruto: I’m one tough kid, dad. Whatever you got plan, I can handle it.

Naruto: Don’t be over confident, Boruto. Being confident is one thing, but being over confident could lead to serious problems.

Boruto: I understand.

Naruto: Please remain where you are. I’m going to adjust myself and insert my penis inside of you one final time.

Boruto: I understand, dad.

Naruto would turn himself around as he slowly lays himself on top of Boruto’s surprising warm soft skin as he quickly align the tip of his penis against his son’s anus. Boruto gasped as he felt the warm head of his father’s penis rubbing against his anus as it gave him chills. Naruto would breathe through his nose as he slowly thrust himself forward. Boruto gasp as he felt the warm head of his father’s penis pushing against his anus as it easily slips right on through and enters him. Boruto felt his entire body shake as Naruto stares at his son’s beautiful face.

Boruto: Why are you staring at me, dad?

Naruto: I can’t help it, son. You are absolutely cute and beautiful. I’m glad that you’re my son.

Boruto: And I’m glad that you’re my father.

Naruto: That’s son! Can I start moving now?

Boruto: Sure dad.

Naruto smile as he starts thrusting himself into his son. Boruto gasp as he felt his father’s warm hot slimy penis moving inside of him as he couldn’t help himself as he wrap his arms and legs around his father’s body. Naruto’s eyes widen in shock as he was surprise to feel his son embracing him.

Boruto: Hey dad.

Naruto: Yes son.

Boruto: Let’s make out.

Naruto: Are you sure?

Boruto: I’m sure. Let’s go all out.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto lean closer to his son as their lips met again and their tongues quickly insert into each other’s mouths as Naruto thrust himself even faster into his son. Naruto and Boruto felt their tongues intertwining with each other as they both let loud sexual moans while Naruto continues to ram himself into his son. Boruto’s eyes almost pop out of his head as he yelped into his father’s mouth as he felt the warm head of his father’s penis hitting his sweet spot as he tighten his grip around his father’s body. Both boys would be feeling very hot as sweat quickly starts pouring off their bodies as Naruto felt himself oozing lots and lots of pre-cum inside his mouth as Boruto’s insides quickly latch onto Naruto’s penis and squeeze it very tightly as Naruto continues ramming into his son and hitting his sweet spot. Boruto felt himself shaking very badly as he wonder how much more he can endure. Naruto felt himself burning up as he couldn’t bare the heat as he deeply moans inside his son’s mouth as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside his son as his load would also hit Boruto’s sweet spot. Boruto’s eyes widen and sparkle as he felt his father’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as well as hitting his sweet spot as it quickly made him release his white hot gooey cum in between his and his father’s body. Naruto and Boruto felt completely drain from all the fun that they had as they both pass out right on the spot as Boruto’s arms and legs flop right off his father’s body while Naruto would lay on top of his son. After 10 minutes go by, Naruto’s penis would shrink as it slowly slips right out of his son’s anus. Once Naruto’s penis was out of Boruto, Naruto’s steamy hot load quickly oozes its way out of Boruto’s gapping open as it leaks straight onto the bed. Naruto would slowly woke up as he remember that he’s going to transform back into his adult self as he remove himself off of his son’s body and made it back to his own bed as he soon had no more strength left and quickly fell asleep. Once it reached midnight, Naruto would transform from a kid back into an adult as it would be Monday. Both Naruto and Boruto would sleep very soundly as they won’t ever forget their amazing hot spring experience. Once morning came, both Naruto and Boruto would wake up at the same time as they stretch their bodies as Boruto saw that his dad back to his adult self.

Boruto: It’s good to have you back, dad.

Naruto: It’s great to be back although it was fun being a kid again.

Boruto: I have to admit it was fun hanging out with you as a kid, but I like you as an adult.

Naruto: Awe! Thanks, son.

The Konoha Hot Springs Owner would enter their room as Boruto would give a serious bone chilling glare at the owner.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Good morning you two.

Naruto: Good idea.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: How was your experience yesterday?

Naruto: It was good. Right, Boruto?

Boruto: Yup.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Excellent. Thank you for staying at the hot springs, Naruto.

Naruto: Don’t mention it & promise me that you won’t tell anyone about what you did to me.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: No worries. We won’t tell a soul.

Naruto: Thank you. Is it alright if my son & I take a quick shower before we leave?

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Of course! Go right ahead.

Naruto: Come on, Boruto. Let’s go get clean then we can head back home.

Boruto: Okay, dad.

Konoha Hot Springs Owner: Once you’re done we’ll hand you your clothes.

Naruto and Boruto would hop off their beds as they quickly dash into the bathroom. Once inside, Naruto would turn the shower water on as he then quickly adjusts the water temperature as it was warm enough for the both of them. Naruto and Boruto would take turns washing their bodies clean as they made sure that they wash off all of the white cums off their bodies as they check each other and found no white cums on their bodies. Once they felt themselves clean, Naruto quickly shuts the shower water off as they both exit the shower together. Once they emerge from the bathroom, they were shock to see their fresh clean clothes on their beds as they dash over towards them and quickly put them on and grab everything that they had and hurry back to the Hidden Leaf Village super fast. As they travel at ninja speed, Boruto couldn’t help but to worry what his mom and Himawari would think once they see Naruto’s arm fully heal. Half way towards home, both of their stomachs begin growl as they didn’t eat breakfast, but decided to carry on as they can’t wait to get home and have a nice warm home cook meal. Naruto and Boruto would make it back to the Hidden Leaf Village as they quickly make it back home. Once they arrive at their home, Naruto would suddenly felt nervous as he realizes that has to explain to his wife and daughter why his bandaged arm is now completely healed. Boruto would already enter the home.

Boruto: Mom! Himawari! We’re home.

Hinata and Himawari would hear Boruto’s voice as they were happy to hear his voice as they exit the kitchen and greet him.

Hinata: Welcome home, Boruto! How was your trip to the hot spring?

Boruto: It was alright. I never felt so relaxed. I understand why dad wanted to take me there. It felt so amazing.

Hinata: Speaking of your father, where is he?

Boruto: There’s something that you need to know.

Hinata: Yes?

Boruto: It’s about his bandaged arm.

Hinata: What about it?

Naruto: It’s completely healed.

Hinata gasp as Himawari was shocked to see her daddies arm completely heal.

Hinata: How is this possible?

Naruto: I don’t know. I guess the hot spring is truly a magically healing place.

Hinata: I’m so happy that your arm is back to normal.

Naruto: Me too.

Naruto would hug his wife and daughter as he was happy to have a normal life again then all of a sudden Boruto’s stomach starts growling as everyone turn their attention to him.

Boruto: Sorry about that. We haven’t had anything to eat.

Hinata: Well it’s a good thing that you two arrive home. Himawari and I just got done making lunch.

Boruto: Is it for us?

Hinata: Of course.

Boruto: Oh boy! Thank you mom! Come on, dad! Let’s go it.

Naruto: Okay, Boruto.

Naruto and Boruto would enter their home as they both would have lunch. Naruto would keep his promise to his son as he would spend more time at home his shadow clones are at the office during Hokage work. Everyone in the village would soon found out that Naruto’s badly damaged arm is completely healed and wonder what caused as Naruto and Boruto would never forget their unforgettable time at the Konoha Hot Spring.


End file.
